1912
1912 'is the sixteenth episode of Season 3, and the sixtieth episode in the series. Summary THE MURDER MYSTERY DEEPENS — The present-day murders in Mystic Falls remind Damon of a similar crime spree a century earlier. In flashbacks to 1912, Damon recalls a beautiful vampire, Sage, who showed him a whole new way to exist. Sheriff Forbes warns Damon not to get involved in her investigation, but Damon is convinced she’s going after the wrong suspect. Elena and Matt resort to breaking and entering in their search for evidence to prove Dr. Fell is the murderer. For reasons known only to her, Rebekah becomes interested in locating one of the town’s oldest landmarks. Finally, Elena comes to a new understanding of the path her life has taken. Damon makes an emotional confession to Stefan. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Cassidy Freeman as Sage * Lindsey Garrett as Samantha Gilbert * Hannah Fierman as Marianna Lockwood Co-Starring * Marcus Hester as Zachariah Salvatore * Lee Spencer as Gerald Forbes Quotes 'Stefan: (To Damon) "Remember Sage?" Damon: "Sage showed me how to have a good time." Sage: (To Damon) "A woman isn't just for food, she's for pleasure." Damon: "Don't be afraid." Sage: "Now that's more like it!" Damon: (To Stefan) "Have you've been eating relatives again?" Stefan: (To Damon) "It's been almost 50 years." Damon: (To Stefan) "Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire now I walk the world alone drinking other people's blood." Sage: (to Stefan after he killed a girl) "Bad vampire!" Stefan: (To Damon) "I can teach how to survive without human blood, you know." Damon: (To Stefan) "You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life" Damon: (To Stefan) "Go ahead, Stefan, pick one!" Stefan: (To Damon) "I don't do that anymore." Damon: '(To Stefan) ''"But you can, Stefan. We can. You've just forgotten how good it feels." 'Sheriff Forbes: '(To Alaric) "I don't know what to think! I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger..." '''Alaric Saltzman: (To Sheriff Forbes) "She is setting me up! I'm being framed here!" Soundtrack * Gary Clark Jr. - “Don’t Owe You A Thang” * Gods Of Macho - “Let’s Dance” * Black Daniel - “Snakeskin Heart” * Magic Wands - “Black Magic” * The Features - “How It Starts” * Aidan Hawken - “The Argument” * Foy Vance - “Be The Song” Videos thumb|left|300px|Extended Promothumb|300px|right|Sneak Peek thumb|right|300px|"1 Night 2 Die 4" Extended Promo (Vampire Diaries/Secret Circle) thumb|300px|left|Vampire Diaries & Secret Circle Promo thumb|300px|right|Vampires at Paleyfest & sneak peak thumb|300px|left|Producer's Preview Gallery 236565.png 3x16001.jpg|Damon and Sage in "1912" 3x16002.jpg 3x16003.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 3x16008.jpg 3x16009.jpg 3x16010.jpg 3x16011.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16013.jpg 3x16014.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg Tumblr lxwf2ftuRC1qk8szmo1 500.jpg|From Ian's Twitter (16/01/2012) Flashback perhaps? tumblr_lxzjatAUCn1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_ly1g9zYaxn1r6tjopo1_500.png 202098--52327606-m750x740-u8f665.jpg cla2.jpg cla.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg|Damon and Sage -Flashback from "1912" sage boxing 1912 023.jpg sage 1912 042.jpg damon 1912 046.jpg damon 1912 064.jpg 1912 069.jpg sage 1912 078.jpg damon 1912 084.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg|Samantha Gilbert damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg|Samantha Gilbert and Damon damon 1912 114.jpg|Damon drinking Samantha's blood sage and damon 1912 117.jpg 1912 122.jpg damon 1912 123.jpg 1912 126.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Damon 1912 138.jpg Crow 1912 141.jpg Stefan in 1912 014.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg damon stefan 1912 287.jpg damon 1912 045.jpg damon 1912 102.jpg damon 1912 347.jpg stefan 1912 044.jpg stefan smiling 1912 308.jpg damon stefan 1912 186.jpg the-vampire-diaries-ian-somerhalder-2_510.jpg|Damon and Stefan vampire-diaries-1_510.jpg|Damon sage3_510.jpg stefan 1912 0107.jpg elena closing the door.jpg matt and elena 1912.jpg elena matt closed 1912.jpg damon stefan 1912 0401.jpg stefan feeding 1912 0409.jpg stefan 1912 0455.jpg victim 1912 0623.jpg 5b5b5b5b5.png|Mystic Falls Serial Killer in 1912 434.png 5454.png 8989.png 09090.png 76767.png 677676.png Untitled45.png Untitled9898.png If u let me in i can explain.png B2b2b2b2bb2b.png 9878979797898.png 7878787878787.png 9898989898.png 657576757.png 121212121.png 9i9i9i9i9i9i.png 8u8u8u8u8u.png 8k8k8k8k8.png 7y7y7y.png 7m7m7m7m7m7.png 7h7h7h7h7h.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png 6h6h6h6h6hh6.png 5t5t5t5t.png 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 5f5f5f5f5f5f.png Damonustefan6.png Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg DamonundStefan1912.jpg Trivia * Antagonist: Samantha Gilbert. * This is the first episode of the last part of the Season 3: The Bloodline Chapter. * This episode is described as having an insight on the "Salvatore Boys." * There was going to be a backstory between Damon and Kol in this episode, but it got deleted from the script.Kol/Damon * This is the first episode after the spring hiatus. It aired on March 15th, 2012. * This is the first flashback episode since Lost Girls to feature Matt. * This is the first episode to feature Cassidy Freeman's character, Sage. * The crow reappears. * Serial Killer was revealed in this episode, both in the past and present. Continuity * Rebekah''' and Meredith were both last seen in '''All My Children. * The crow was first seen in the series premiere. * Elizabeth was last seen in Bringing Out The Dead. * Carol was last seen in Dangerous Liaisons. References Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes